Cole's Angel
by RyansGrl
Summary: Cole Younger is in love with a young spirited woman, his angel, Anna. After four years of absence Anna joins the James Younger Gang ridding with the man she loves.
1. Coming Home

Disclamer- I do not own American outlaws or the characters. How ever I wish I owned Colin Farell (joking)

CenazSweety- This is my firt AO fic. If you have any suggestions shot. I really wanna know what you think. Oh yeah, Cole's angel ( you'll understand later) is a mary-jane ( kinda) if you don't like it don't read, but I wish you would!

Merry Christmas ( thank you)

* * *

The day was hot and sun burned the back of Cole Younger's already red neck.Today was the best day of his life, Today he was going home. Home with his brothers, Cousins and friend. Home to his mother and younger brother Jimmy, to his farm and to his life. As he rode his horse Elda, he slowlytrotted home while talking with his fellow riders. A tall man with black hair and tan skin, his bother Bob. A tan skinned ndian, Tom. Another rather large man with a dark brown mustache and dark brown eyes, Frank. The last was equally as tall with dark brown hair and piercing brown eyes, Jesse. 

" I can't wait to get home, I am so hungry " said Bob.

" Is food all you ever think about, " asked Cole .

" Why doyou alwayshave tostart trouble ? " asked Bob back.

" Come on now boys it's been four years, we're going home, relax " said a extremely happy Frank.

" We almost there yet, Tom ? " asked Jesse eager to be home.

" We are not almost there, we have arrived" said Tom.

" Thank God " said Jesse " home at last "

Cole and the rest of the gang looked around at the home which for so long they have been away from. The shops and streets, people who they so vaguely remember. To most of them it seemed as though they never left the place which they had finally returned to.

" Cole , Bob could you go to the farm and tell my momma we're home , Frank and I are going to talk to Doc. Mimms" said Jessie.

" No problem see you there in a while, " said Bob.

* * *

Please R&R need to know what you think! oh yeah, Should Jesse be with Zee in this story? How about you? 


	2. Cole's Angel

Disclamer- I own nothing

CenazSweety- she's a Mary Sue you don't like it, don't read. I want you to though!

Merry Christmas

* * *

Home at last, Cole and Bob walked through the door of the James's farm. Carefully looking around at the unchanged house they decide to get the attention of Ma James.

" Hello, anyone home, " asked Bob in a loud voce.

Within seconds Ma James had come to find Bob and Cole standing in front of her door.

" Oh dear god , your home, but were are my boys ? " she said.

" Don't worry yourself "said Cole reassuring her " they went to see Doc Mimms"

By the look on his face Ma James could tell Cole was looking for something , Someone.

" She's out back in the stables " she said answering his dazed expression.

Cole smiled and left to the stables. Meanwhile Ma James showed Bob to the dinning room were he gladly ate everything she put in

front of him. After hugging his younger bother Jimmy, who had grown so big now.

In the stables...

There she was, one of the few reasons Cole had returned to his farm in Liberty. Her golden brown hair and dark blue eyes were all he needed. he thought about her everyday. his angel, Anna. Quietly he walked up to her so she didn't hear him coming. He slipped his dirty ruff hands over her smooth caramel skin covering her eyes.

" Guess who, " he whispered quietly into her ear.

She stood there quietly, he began to think she forgot who he was. It wasn't until that second that she turned around and kissed him pressing her soft lips against his that he knew she would never forget him.

Cole was the first to break the silence after the kiss.

" I think I should go away more often, If that is my welcome back. "

She smiled while laughing " I think your wrong " she said now hugging Cole " I missed you "

Cole looked in to her eyes he could tell she truly meant it. Her eyes could tell him everything.

" So did I , but there is house full of people waiting for us " said Cole.

" Well you better hope Jesse is there, or I will kill you for ruining this "she said smiling.

Cole and Anna walked together into he house hand in hand where surely enough was Bob, Frank, and Jessie.

* * *

CS- okay kinda mushy, but if you hadn't seen the man you love in 4 years what would you do? It was kinda cute, and you know you liked it a little! Besides it worked!

Please PleasPleasePlease R&RPlease Please Please Please


	3. Dinner

Disclamer- I don't own AO

Thanks for reviewing

* * *

Dinner with the James's

Disclaimer- I do not own anything that has to do with AO except Anna

" Looks like it didn't take you to very long " Bob said.

" If you don't be nice I'll have to tell your Mama! " Anna said playfully.

Anna walked up to Bob and hugged him.

" Your not just going to ignore me are you? " asked Frank.

" Quinymo " Anna walked over to Frank hugging him as well. Frank hugged her so tightly she couldn't breathe.

" I missed you to " Anna said.

The guys in the room laughed.

" As for you Mr. James I seem to remember you promising you would never change! " Anna said giving Jesse a once over.

" I seem to remember you promising the same " he replied.

After a few reluctant moments Anna and Jesse hugged each other.

" So would you mind introducing me or should I just sit here? " asked Tom.

" You could sit there, " Cole said.

Anna smiled while laughing Cole loved Anna's smile.

" Anna West pleasure to meet you, " Anna held out her hand.

" Tom, same here, " he said shaking her hand.

" Well, we could either sit here and talk or I do believe Anna has just finished baking two delicious smelling apple pies, " said Ma James.

" Then what are we waiting' for girl, I want some pie! " said Frank.

Still smiling Anna walked out of the kitchen holding two steaming apple pies.

" Smells great, " said Bob.

" Tastes that way too, " said Jimmy.

" Why think you Jimmy, " she said smiling.

" This has got to be the sweetest pie I have ever had, It's perfect! " said Jesse.

" I know sweeter, " Cole said. Anna blushed but tried to hide it.

" Be good now kids, Cole you ain't been home but 5 seconds," said Frank sarcastically.

" Well you boys best be getting home your Mama is probably dying to see yaw, " said Mama James.

" I'll go with them I have to talk to Mrs. Younger, " Anna said.

Jesse rolled his eyes as they walked out side to the stables.

Upon arriving in the stables Anna jumped on her dark brown horse Rave. Anna left the stables to find all of the Younger brothers up ahead of her. Mad but excited Anna rode Rave as fast as she could, when she caught up with them she stopped and said, " So you wanna race? " Anna speed of in front of them with Rave.

Ready to race Bob decided to race with Anna " Yehaw. "

Cole and Jimmy followed soon after only for Anna to beat them all.

" You were ahead so really we wouldn't have one anyways, " Bob said.

" Really " Anna asked, " Does that mean you want to go again? "

" Yeah, I do, " said Bob.

Anna and Bob raced from the house to the barn and Anna STILL beat him.

" Get over it Bob, I am a better rider than you, " said Anna jokingly.

" I'm starting to think you are, " Bob said. Anna laughed.

" Well we best be getting in there Ma's been waiting long enough, " Cole said.

Anna, Cole, Bob and Jimmy walked into the house. Anna looked around for their mother.

When she finally found her she said, " I've brought you a present! " She followed Anna to the dinning room where she saw her three sons all together again.

" My boys finally back together again, " she began to cry. All of her boys got up and hugged her. Anna smiled. After the boys went upstairs Anna talked to Ma Younger about her dress. After finishing the conversation she left to home.

* * *

please R&R 


End file.
